Altar de Mentiras
by Mrs. Thanduil
Summary: Y poco a poco Sauron se ve recompensado por su paciencia, pues cada vez tiene más seguidores y menos obstáculos en su camino de oscurecer a Númenor.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con "El Silmarillion" le pertenece a Tolkien y la canción de Hozier, no son míos ni gano nada por este fic.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _6# Mi villano favorito_, segundo reto del mes de Febrero del foro El Poney Pisador.

**Nota:** Título tomado de la traducción de la letra de "Take me to Church" de Hozier.

* * *

_"Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies."_  
_~Take me to Church, Hozier_

La actuación comienza con atender el llamado del Rey. Sauron puede ver en Ar-Pharazôn alguien de mente débil y enorme orgullo. Así que sonríe, casi inocente frente al rey y se arrodilla; escoge bien sus palabras, llenándolas de dulzura, falsa modestia y halagos para el rey. Pero este no está conforme y le ordena que viva con ellos.

Y Sauron sonríe y vuelve a fingir humildad y acepta. Los mortales eran tan frágiles de quebrarse y él tendría a Ar-Pharazôn comiendo de su mano cuando este menos lo esperara. Cuando quiere puede ser paciente y fingir docilidad, después de todo, su maestro Melkor había engañado a todos por mucho tiempo, él podría hacerlo también; estos hombres no eran elfos ni Valar, no serían problema alguno.

Así que Sauron toma un lugar junto a Ar-Pharazôn y murmura cosas obscuras en su oído, el rey no le presta atención al principio, su orgullo es demasiado grande; pero las cosas comienzan a cambiar poco a poco y Sauron tiene que reprimir el deseo de reír a carcajadas.

Podían ser tan estúpidos estos humanos, que no le toma mucho en ganarse un lugar junto al rey y los consejos que solía dar en privado y en murmullos ahora son abiertos y voz alta. Y poco a poco Sauron se ve recompensado por su paciencia, pues cada vez tiene más seguidores y menos obstáculos en su camino de oscurecer a Númenor.

Y es cuando vuelve la vista al Árbol Blanco, aquella reliquia que le recordaba a los árboles de Valinor que su maestro había destruido. Él haría lo mismo con este árbol, pero no sería fácil y él lo sabía, le tomaría tiempo convencer al rey que el árbol era innecesario, que debería irse, arder en llamas. Pero el rey se niega.

Un poco después se entera que alguien se las arregló para robar un fruto del árbol y en la privacidad de la recamara que el rey le había otorgado, gruño y maldijo a ese hombre a quien no podía darle nombre, pero no le quedaba duda era uno de aquellos que aún le eran fieles a los Valar. Que así sea, se dijo, si quieren oír sobre los Valar, lo tendrán.

Y fue así como Sauron casualmente empieza a hablar de Melkor, poniéndolo muy por encima de los otros Valar y el mismo Ilúvatar. Ar-Pharazôn escucha atento, como buen estudiante que es y el corazón de Sauron se alegra, pues sabe que ha dado en el blanco. Sus palabras vuelven a ser dulces y halagadoras, casi dichas casualmente, pero escogidas con un propósito al fin de cuentas.

Les habla de Melkor y su gloria, como los Valar en sus celos de él lo oscurecen y prohíben su nombre, por que es Melkor no Eru quien puede darles lo que desean. Y los corazones de los seguidores de Ar-Pharazôn y de él rey mismo comienzan a oscurecerse; deseando saber más de Melkor y su fuerza y Sauron felizmente les cuenta lo que quieren oír.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que un altar comience a ser construido, Ar-Pharazôn le encomienda el trabajo a Sauron mismo y acepta de buena gana. Hace que haya hoyos profundos para fogatas, Melkor les será más generoso si hay ofrendas, les dice. Deja en silencio que se refiere a ofrendas humanas, pero sus seguidores lo entienden bien y sin que Sauron tenga que decirlo.

Y es así, cuando el templo está terminado que Ar-Pharazôn da la orden de hacer quemar el árbol blanco. Sauron observa con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción ante su trabajo, pero le turba el humo que se mantiene por encima de ellos, como una nube de tormenta lista para desencadenar su furia. Hasta que el humo se va, y Sauron puede relajarse; Ar-Pharazôn le da el mando del templo y de nuevo acepta con humildad, fingiendo deseos de servir a su rey. No pasa mucho tiempo en que el primer sacrificio se lleva a cabo, Sauron lo llama un honor propio para rendir homenaje a Melkor.

Nadie menciona que el hombre que murió gritando entre las llamas era un seguidor de Ilúvatar. Solo dicen las supuestas ofensas que el hombre cometió en contra de su rey. Uno tras otro los seguidores de Ilúvatar comienzan a arder en llamas, en un negro homenaje a Melkor.

La locura, el orgullo y el deseo de poder aumentan en los corazones de la gente; poco a poco, uno tras otro comienzan a volcarse en contra de si mismos y cubrir las calles de sangre. La muerte comienza a aumentar en números, pero nadie cuestiona al rey o Sauron sobre la supuesta vida eterna que Melkor les daría; solo aquellos que aún le son fieles a Ilúvatar y amigos de los elfos, pero lo hacen en silencio y con dolor en sus corazones al ver a sus compatriotas volcarse como aves de rapiña unos sobre otros.

Llega el día en que Ar-Pharazôn llama a Sauron en privado, y le dice que comienza a sentir el cansancio que les llega a todos los hombres. Y es cuando Sauron decide dar el tiro de gracia. Le habla al rey de nuevo con humildad y dulzura, fingiendo rabia por el destino de muerte de los hombres y le dice que en Valinor, la muerte no lo alcanzaría. Ni a él ni a ninguno de sus seguidores.

Ar-Pharazôn responde con furia, sintiéndose engañado por los Valar, ya que estos les habían dicho lo contrario. Y Sauron aprovecha de esa furia entonces, y con voz tranquila le dice que eso es una mentira más de los Valar, por que estos son egoístas y no quieren compartir su reino.

Sauron se permite una sonrisa cuando Ar-Pharazôn da órdenes de comenzar un ejército y una armada que los lleve a Valinor, pues cueste lo que cueste, Valinor será de ellos y el reinará ahí. Las armas y las naves se construyen una a una, y Sauron siente un gran deseo de reír como niño, pero mantiene una imagen digna ante todo.

Ar-Pharazôn conducirá a todos los que lo sigan a sus tumbas y Sauron habrá logrado su cometido, destruir Númeror. Sabe muy bien que algunos vivirán, aquellos que siguen a Ilúvatar huirán como aves, emigrarán a otros puertos, pero su pueblo será diezmado y es lo que él desea por sobre todas las cosas.

Unos días antes de partir, Ar-Pharazôn le pide a Sauron que los acompañe y este se niega; finge vergüenza y dolor cuando dice que Valinor está prohibido para él, ya que él siempre ha sido fiel seguidor de Melkor y los Valar no le permiten residir ahí.

Pero Ar-Pharazôn pone una mano en su hombro y le promete que una vez que sea rey del Oeste, Sauron será bienvenido y tendrá su lugar a su lado como su consejero. Y Sauron solo sonríe y finge humilde gratitud.

El día que Ar-Pharazôn y aquellos que lo seguirán parten, Sauron los despide en los puertos deseándoles suerte. Pero en la privacidad del castillo casi abandonado, Sauron ríe, primero son pequeñas risitas de burla hasta convertirse en carcajadas sueltas una vez que ha llegado a su recamara.

Quien lo habría pensado, que un altar de mentiras era lo que necesitaba. Y la actuación termina.

* * *

**N/A:** Todo comentario, crítica constructiva y review son bienvenidas, gracias por leer.


End file.
